


【蝙超/BS】障碍 ABO 年龄差AU

by RUIANY



Category: Batman - All Media Types, Superman - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29603241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RUIANY/pseuds/RUIANY
Summary: 配对：alpha蝙/omega超梗源：知乎问题，喜欢上比自己小很多的人该怎么办？summary：年轻又英俊的哥谭富翁在追求克拉克，克拉克并不是无动于衷，但年龄，那个追求他的人比他小14岁，这让他想要拒绝这段恋情。
Relationships: Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne
Kudos: 4





	【蝙超/BS】障碍 ABO 年龄差AU

克拉克挤过一溜烟的人，他们都在星球日报报社的大厅内呼喊着‘大新闻！’‘莱克斯集团收购案！’‘美国队长重见天日！’的新闻，吵吵嚷嚷地想要让自己获得一个头版。而穿过他们，克拉克总算坐在了自己的小隔间里叹气道：“总算到了。”

他已经不再年轻，三十出头再过几年他的岁数就要往四十奔去，佩里有明里暗里的向他打探过——升职调任那些事，不过克拉克婉拒了。吉米已经坐上了主编的位置，佩里也将要退休，假如说要升职只能调到其他的城市（哥谭，纽约），相比去追寻布鲁斯韦恩或者托尼斯塔克的绯闻周边，他更愿意就待在自己的城市‘大都会’当一个薪资还算优渥的副主编，继续自己的‘超人拯救计划’。

然后事情并没有像他前几年过得那样简单。

到办公室小隔间的第一眼，克拉克就看到了被摆在桌子上的鲜红色的新鲜玫瑰，上面甚至还沾着几滴露珠，白色的小卡片上是年轻的追求者的优雅的圆体，“你就是那朵怒放在我心中的玫瑰。“

年长者只能小声的叹了口气，从花瓶中取下昨天送来的今天还是开得漂亮的玫瑰换上今天的这一束。这是他这个月来收到了第19束玫瑰，结合着上个月和上上个月，布鲁斯韦恩已经连续向他送了79天的花了。然而他们实际上也只正式在宴会和采访时见过两回，但这个哥谭的花花公子就好像突如其来有了兴致，准备要看他的‘好戏’。两个多月来，邀请共进晚餐和作为男伴参加宴会的邀请函不计其数的被送到他的小信箱里。

而对此，克拉克只能拒绝。他已经不再年轻，氪星人的钢铁之躯也阻止不了他老去，他的两鬓已经爬上了些许白发，他实在搞不懂布鲁斯韦恩为什么会想要追求他（这个比他大14岁的omega），是的，克拉克肯特是个omega，同理而论，超人也是个omega，不过后者是一个秘密而前者不是罢了。

“你没有扔掉我的花吧。“克拉克坐下打开电脑开始查阅自己的邮件时，一条红色的展现了新邮件的标示出现在了最上一栏。

“没有。”他想道几天前因为自己没有及时回邮件而把一辆亮黄色的豪车开到星球日报楼下的年轻人，迅速操控着自己的键盘回去了过去。

“期待和你的会面（爱心）。”邮件很快被回复了。

他们晚上有一场约会（鉴于他们还没有‘in a relationship’这叫做会面更加的合适），克拉克准备向这个年轻人坦白，’他们绝无可能在一起‘。这不仅仅是因为布鲁斯韦恩换男友女友的速度飞快的前车之鉴，更是在和露易丝分手后，克拉克的生活重心完全都放在的工作和’超人‘的事业上多年，他不确信自己还能不能继续去尝试爱上一个人，这太疯狂了不是吗？韦恩才22而他却已经36了，在财迷油盐的销蚀下，那些短暂的信息素的吸引力能保持多久？也许是克拉克自认被年月蹉跎了，他不再那么的相信真爱了。

那太过渺茫，他不能把‘超人‘和’克拉克肯特‘的两重身份都放在天平上赌一个必定会无疾而终的未来。

他闭上眼，眼前浮现出韦恩穿着黑灰条纹西装脸上露出轻佻微笑的样子，他绝非不爱，只是不敢。年轻人太过美好了，爱情就像中午的骄阳，直直照下来，让你没有一丝一毫躲避的机会，你只能承接着，让自己冻的像北极寒冰一样的心慢慢变得温暖。但这样的热情，玫瑰，约会又能持续多久呢，克拉克年轻过，在年轻时他可以承受的代价（为了追求流星般美好的短暂爱情）却不是他现在可以承受的，他已经负上了自己，玛莎和乔纳森，以及大都会人对神子的期望。

克拉克打开了工作软件，开始如之前他度过的每天一样，开启自己的新一天。

“克拉克！”准点，一辆黑色的宾利就停下了星球日报的楼下，而克拉克则有些羞赧又尴尬地从同事们的目送中离开。“是布鲁斯韦恩。”超级听力让他不可控制的听到了同事们的窃窃私语。

“韦恩先生。”布鲁斯远远地看着穿着土气的棕褐色西装的omega从楼中匆忙地走出，噼里啪啦一通乱响的闪光灯让他更加的窘迫，一丝淡淡的甜香的omega信息素溢出窜入他的口鼻，‘这可真好闻。‘

这不由得让他想起他是如何在哥谭和大都会的媒体人交流宴会上一眼就相中了这个浑身上下散发着温暖和煦气息的omega，只要你一看到克拉克，一切沉郁的情绪就一扫而空，满脑子便都是这个omega好闻的信息素的味道，哪里还管的上年长omega好听的问候声和关心声，布鲁斯只知道他硬的出奇，只想把这个omega压在床上好好的欺负一番。

“再重复一次，叫我布鲁斯。”年轻的alpha张扬地走上前去虚掩着克拉克的身体，好像想让狗仔们拍不到omega的脸，但上帝，事实上，这只是让他们的关系在照片中展现的愈发板上钉钉。“我敢发誓，他们肯定有一腿。瞧瞧这个omega的屁股。”

“你不该喝橙汁的，克拉克。”alpha的一只手紧紧攥着克拉克的左手小臂，整个把omega往怀里搂而克拉克的手里还蹩脚地拎着布鲁斯的西装外套。

“我喝了一点香槟，布鲁斯。”克拉克磕磕绊绊的带着韦恩离开了高档餐馆，‘得打车了‘，他们两个都喝了酒，克拉克原本不打算喝的，但年轻人见缝插针诉说的情话让他被哄了喝上了几大口香槟。

“布鲁斯。”克拉克只能小声的念叨着年轻人的名字，“我想我们不应该…”‘在一起‘，但他的话被打断了。

alpha整个脑袋就倚靠在他的肩膀上，嘴唇和他的耳朵靠的极近，“我好想就把你按在墙上就上了你，在吃饭的时候你下面湿了吗？”omega的脸逐渐变得通红，随着自己手下工作的人都慢慢变成了比自己小上好几岁的年轻人，他很少听见过这样的荤话了。

“你喝醉..了。”克拉克的话突然变得有些阻塞，他只想大力的推开压在自己身上的alpha，但alpha的双臂牢牢的扣在他的身边，金属和枪支的硝石火药味混杂着青松的沉郁的信息素包裹了他，让他无处可逃，长期被抑制剂压抑了的身体反扑，让他在年轻人的面前情动，两腿发软，眼眶发红。

“DO I（我看上去像是吗？）。”刚刚还七倒八歪的布鲁斯紧紧扣住了克拉克小臂，几杯香槟还不至于让他喝醉，这只不过是挽留omega的一种手段罢了，他的刚蓝色的眼眸在路灯的照亮下显得格外坚毅。

‘布鲁斯韦恩清醒的很‘，克拉克突然意识到，而他软下来的四肢和渴求的身体让这一切看上去好像是个笑话，他松开了手中抓着的大衣，“Just let me go,bruce,please.”omega几乎要垂泪，作为一个比年轻者多十几年经历的人，他却不敢面对自己身体的诚实回答，他快站不住了。

“我知道你真正想要什么。”alpha放由自己的信息素进一步侵蚀了omega的抗拒，用自己的大衣把omega裹进怀里，“哥谭路121号 韦恩老宅，麻烦开快一点。”他把克拉克带进了计程车，拉起乘客和司机之间的隔板，给了omega一个不容抗拒的吻。

“我爱你。”一滴泪从克拉克的眼角落下又被布鲁斯吻去。

如果你被驯化了，你就会哭的。

他浑身酥软，克拉克可以感觉到自己的西裤被打湿了，那些从他的下身流出来的粘腻液体唯恐不能透露身体的主人已经动情的事实争先恐后地亲吻上alpha的手指。

“你湿了。”alpha下了残酷的定论这让克拉克无地自容，想想年龄，克拉克肯特，他比你小该死的十四岁呢！他不断提醒着自己。

alpha的手指只在穴口向内戳刺了一圈便退出了，‘至少他还没有想在这里就上了自己’，克拉克小心翼翼地想道，他整个人都被布鲁斯韦恩圈在怀中，alpha信息素进入了未曾满足的omega性腺，这让他感到了疲惫的满足感但就在他的屁股下只隔着两层西服面料的炽热顶起在臀缝的器官让他惶恐。

这是全然出于生物界弱肉强食原理弱者对于强者即顶级alpha的生理性臣服。

克拉克的小腿紧绷，只消一个念头，他的氪星血脉就可以让他撞破这辆只由几层钢板和机械组成的车顶径直飞往北极堡垒度过一个难耐的被动发情期。天很黑，不会有很多人发现的，这辆失去了控制的车没准会撞在什么建筑物上甚至都不用他出手韦恩和那个司机就失去了说话的能力。

他不能暴露自己的超人身份，能给他带来合法的收入和少有的正常交际的记者工作，他现在拥有的有价值的东西不多而他们显而易见是其中之重。

alpha温热的唇舌舔舐上他的耳垂，克拉克敏感地打了个颤，他妄图挣脱的小臂被握在韦恩的手中，alpha修长的指节摸过的每一寸都让他不断丧失领地。只要他离开，一切都会结束，或许他可以在车辆撞毁之前救出司机和韦恩，他可以掐住韦恩的脖子让他不准把这一切说出去或者他离开，任由韦恩的热腾腾的血洒到扬尘的沥青路面上,他不必在意这个分不清轻重对每个omega都满口爱称的傻瓜。

“克拉克，我爱你。”温热的吐气带着宣告的澎湃爱意落在他的耳边，那是青年人的热切的爱，如同奔涌的必将要淹没一切城池以达到攻城略地目标的海啸与浪潮，不到最后誓不罢休。一只手抓住了他的小腿把他带到alpha的怀抱里，全心全意。

克拉克小腿的肌肉松下了，他的手放松了劲头，没有推拒韦恩的怀抱。他怎么能，怎么能就这样伤害他爱的alpha呢，alpha落下的鲜血必将同他破碎的心一同落下。车停下了，他虚软的手臂环着韦恩的肩膀，身上渐起的热度让他的意识变得昏沉，欲望和不夹杂任何利益参量的本心渴望开始支配他的身体。就这样停下吧，他还能渴求什么呢，年轻人的躯体是这样的温暖，像一个温暖的黄太阳，他必然是会安全的。也许就任性一次，他可以之后在考虑那些复杂的问题，至少超人也可以拥有一次任性的权利吧。

“你醒了，我的蓝眼睛珍宝。”低沉地嗓音从克拉克的脑袋后面传来，一个吻随即落在他的颈窝伴着一个沉甸甸的毛绒脑袋，“要在睡一会吗，吾爱。”

克拉克僵住了，他浑身上下酸痛得不行，脑袋胀痛。

他昨晚绝对没有睡上三个小时，在他晃悠着终于被alpha搂进怀中睡下时他可以发誓他可以透过窗户看到地平线上已经泛起了白光。他必须得起来，韦恩那个顶在他腿根的物件可明确表明了他说的‘再睡一会’的可信程度。

他立马挣脱了布鲁斯韦恩的怀抱，跑到床的一边去够那件挂在椅背上的白衬衣，那套在他的身上显得松松垮垮甚至长到盖住了他的半个屁股。动作间，粘腻的湿漉漉的液体开始从他的股缝顺着大腿根流下在地上留下了一小滩可疑的‘水渍’。

“我的错。”alpha从身后抱住了他的腰，挤压腰腹的动作让原本滞留在产道内的液体进一步的溢出，“先去浴室清理一下。衣服已经理好了，阿尔弗雷德已经准备好了早餐。离你的工作时间还有四十多分钟。”

当克拉克终于清理完毕被韦恩又占了不少便宜走出浴室穿上一身由韦恩提供的合身西服时他也并没有感到太过惊讶，能在哥谭拥有几乎能一手遮天财富的韦恩家族必然也有着自己的小渠道。

布鲁斯拉着omega的手走到了餐厅，“早上好，布鲁斯少爷，肯特少爷。”

肯特少爷的称呼令他的omega脸颊发红，是的，他的omega，虽然他没有在昨天omega不清醒的哀求着‘标记我，布鲁斯’的时候给克拉克打上一个永久标记。但omega身上的信息素无疑在向所有人宣告这个omega的主人。

“放松一点。”克拉克听见布鲁斯韦恩这样说，一只抚慰的手搭上他的膝盖，他端起里老人递给他的咖啡，“低可卡因，您可以在办公室里喝。”这提醒了他星球日报被誉为‘咖啡垃圾生产器‘的咖啡机。

“谢谢，阿尔弗雷德。”他给了老人和alpha一个微笑。

“工作顺利。”当直升机停在了临近星球日报报社的韦恩产权所有的高楼停机坪上，克拉克小心地步行走到报社，赶在迟到前跑入自己的办公室时，他的心依旧砰砰直跳。

飞机上alpha的那只紧紧握着他传递着温度的手让他惶恐，他本应该在这个早上就向布鲁斯韦恩提出‘昨天只是个意外’的说法。临下飞机前，alpha递给了他一瓶信息素覆盖剂足以让他遮盖住强势的包裹在他身上的alpha信息素，那双暖棕色却闪着凌厉的目光的眼睛让他心里的小心思无所遁形，畏惧又满心欢喜地接受着十几年来都没有人带给他的细致入微的体贴。

克拉克忍不住唾弃自己为自己那心安理得的接受比自己小上一轮还多的alpha的照顾，他害怕alpha的爱意会突然退却而徒留下他一个人尴尬的可怜的留在他们爱情的废墟里悲泣。所谓爱情，一开始让人头昏脑热，然后逐渐消退，最留后给你一个可耻的标记和一段失败的婚姻。

桌上仍旧放着一束盛开的玫瑰，克拉克将花瓶中水重新换了一遍将他们一支支放进长颈的瓶子里，这是布鲁斯韦恩为他送花的第八十天。他会动心吗，他会在晚宴上拥抱着穿着昂贵西服的韦恩吗，韦恩会向他求婚吗？也许，他告诉自己，也许。

南非一座火山喷发的声音传进他的耳朵，他穿上了办公室的备用超人服，清爽的风吹过他的脸颊。


End file.
